1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to microfiche reading equipment specifically for use in motor vehicles. The invention provides quick access to information that recently has become available in microfiche form relating to telephone numbers and addresses for many communities in the United States.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, microfiche readers have been developed for various uses in permanent or portable locations. Although some units can be operated in a motor vehicles, no prior art relating to microfiche readers has been developed to provide specific and convenient use in a motor vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,429 to Thompson does show a map display device mounted on the steering column of a vehicle but is functionally awkward and optically impractical.
Currently, microfiche readers are available either as large desk top models, medium size brief case enclosed models or hand held models.
While the desk top models such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,598 permit easy reading of microfiche information via large screens, the overall size of the unit makes it impractical and inconvenient to use in mobile applications such as motor vehicles. In addition, most units require AC power that is unavailable in a motor vehicle.
The medium size brief case models such as in the Informant II or model Elite II by Anacomp Inc., Atlanta, Ga., permit the user more mobility than the desk units but require an area that is relatively flat and large enough in size to permit opening of the reader and reader housing. Since the viewing screen of the reader is attached to the housing and the screen must be positioned at a minimum distance in order for the operator to be able to clearly see the image, this special requirement may or may not be available within the vehicle. If space is available, the location where the unit may be opened such as a passenger seat, is awkward for a driver to use without changing his seating position. More conveniently, the vehicle driver finds operation of the unit less cumbersome if he moves out of the drivers seat for operation of the viewer.
A hand held microfiche reader is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,593, but the unit requires both hands for operation. In a vehicle, finding an optimum reading position under natural light can be difficult and awkward for the seated driver. If the user attempts to obtain information through the viewer at night or on dark days, he must use batteries that require recharging or replacement at regular intervals. The hand held units can easily be dropped, damaged or lost inside the vehicle. In summary, prior art has not considered a microfiche reader configuration that can be conveniently used by the seated driver of a motor vehicle.